


Burning

by peskylilcritter



Series: tumblr drabble meme [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Mustafar. Someone always falls here.





	

He misjudges a jump, gets the breath knocked out of him when he hits the ground. It takes him a second to realize that he hurts far too much to just walk away from this.

Reflexively, he calls his partner's name, or tries to anyway. Breathing is harder than it should be.

The heat of the planet reminds him where he is and what's happening.

He loses his breath again.

Between his injuries and the pain of fighting his brother, the death of his people, tears start running down his temples, into his hair.

He gasps his brother’s name again.


End file.
